


Tidings

by mordelhin (gloria_scott)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/mordelhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ringbearers have passed over the sea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings

Late in the year, when the last of the lilies had been gathered to bloom in their earthen pots, and neither Tom nor his lady would venture down again to the River until Spring, there came a day of clouds and rain. And the water that dripped from the eaves and trickled down the stone path to the forest spoke of solace and renewal.

The rain carried Ulmo’s song, bringing tidings to the house down under hill…

 _The ringbearers have passed over the sea…_

Tom’s laughter filled the air like birdsong. And Goldberry danced among the lilies at her feet.


End file.
